


ai ai gasa

by actuallysatan (oso_peanutbutter)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/implied relationships, Classic Sharing an Umbrella Trope, Fluff, M/M, post series I guess, youll have to squint for the romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/actuallysatan
Summary: Yuri’s in Almaty on a rare day off when it rains. He should really learn to be prepared.





	ai ai gasa

**Author's Note:**

> its now the 14th which means i can now publish this!!! this was my submission for the [yoi heartbeatszine](http://heartbeatszine.tumblr.com) i had a lot of fun doing this and i hope i can participate in more zines in the future ouo
> 
> ~~forgot a tag whoops~~

Yuri hates the rain, always has. Since he was a kid, he would grumble, and his mood would sour whenever dark clouds would gather indicating that a storm was coming. He doesn’t have a particular reason for hating it other than it’s “too wet, inconvenient, and cold to deal with on a regular basis.” His grandfather compared him to a cat when the subject was first brought up, but not without calling him out, reminding him of his heritage at the cold remark. (“That’s different, Grandpa! Winter cold and rainy cold are two different things.” He once tried explaining but couldn’t get any further than that)

All this brings him to his current predicament. He’s in Almaty visiting Otabek during the rare days off he gets while training, and it was Otabek himself who suggested he come to his hometown so they could spend time together. Had he known or at least Google’d what the weather would be like during his stay, he would’ve rescheduled.

Yuri was walking down the street, on his way to Otabek’s home rink when the city was hit with a downpour. It didn’t start off sprinkling; oh no, this was run-to-the-nearest-tarp-hope-your-phone-survives type of ordeal, and Yuri was having none of it. He starts running, frantically searching for somewhere dry or at least a convenience store. The lights from a supermarket shine through the darkness like a great savior, and Yuri picks up speed. He goes inside and checks his phone to make sure it isn’t too waterlogged and begins his search for a cheap umbrella to help him battle the storm outside. It takes him longer than he’ll admit to find one but purchases it with a glare, most likely scaring the poor cashier in the process.

He walks out of the supermarket, and makes his way through the busy crowd to the rink. He promised Otabek he would be there in thirty minutes—a quick glance at his phone shows he might just make it. He picks up the pace and starts jogging down the sidewalk and receives a few weird looks in the process. After dodging fellow pedestrians left and right, he spots Otabek in his line of sight and slows down to a walk. He stops when Otabek sees him and starts making his way to the scowling teen.

“I see it started raining right as practice was ending.”

“No, what gave you that idea?”

Yuri lifts the umbrella a little higher so Otabek can fit comfortably underneath. They walk in silence with raindrops hitting the umbrella and busyness of the crowd acting as background noise. Yuri, not in the talking mood, takes in his surroundings—mothers guiding their children close to make sure they don’t get too soaked, cars racing by, and the sight of edges of buildings dripping down raindrops as proxy rain clouds. His eyes wander to under the shared umbrella, at his hand clasped around the handle. His mind wanders back to his last stay in Japan, back to what the other Yuuri once said about umbrellas and one of their significances in Japanese culture.

 

“ _ Oi, Katsudon, what’s that?” Yuri says, while pointing to a heart-shaped umbrella with two names carved into the tree ahead of them. _

“ _ Oh! That’s an ai ai gasa.” _

“ _ A what now.” _

“ _ An ai ai gasa.” He repeats. “It translates literally to ‘Love Love Umbrella’. It’s basically what young lovers do to deepen their love  _ _ in a sense _ _ . Though it’s often used to tell how romantically involved a couple is if they’re ‘sharing an umbrella.’”  _

_ He finishes that part while rubbing the back of his neck, not sure if Yuri was finding it interesting at all. Yuri just stares at the carving not saying anything, but then turns back to Yuuri stating they “better hurry back before Victor gets drunk  _ _ and makes an ass of himself _ _ again.” _

 

Yuri flushes in embarrassment, wondering why he’s remembering that now of all times and suspects it has to do with his current situation. He doesn’t have a chance to tone down his blush when Otabek pipes up, “I’m surprised at how sudden the rain started. I don’t recall the weather report saying anything about it.”

“I checked it before I left your house. I figured this would come in handy.” He lies and gestures to the umbrella.

“You’re prepared for all kinds of weather conditions.” Otabek half-notes, half-teases.

He scoffs, “I’m always prepared.”

Otabek gives a soft smile, and they both continue walking down the street in a contempt silence. He doesn’t bother mentioning the soaked price tag still attached to the edge of the tarp.

**Author's Note:**

> yall can find me on both [tumblr](http://minashiro-kazuki-kun.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/stepping_stein)


End file.
